The curse i once had
by harusempei
Summary: You know about the tails doll curse, well this is a story about him and his true emotions.


The Curse I Once Had

They laugh the mock, they said I was worthless, a big joke but I made them pay I showed them the curse. When I appeared they scream, they cried, the prayed for mercy but it always ended the same, no blood flowed through any wounds, no marks no cuts just a empty shell of there body and there soul shattered. That was my curse and now the fear me, there deaths were always a mystery to adults but others new well what happen when they played the game. The ones how were skeptical ended up believing, the laughter stop and all feared. No insults escaped their lips. I couldn't be stopped.

So why can't I still do that now? The first time I couldn't steal a soul away, but why? I never had trouble like this before it was easy so why can't I do it now? Fear isn't in this one's soul but I have killed many with the same case so what can it be. I can't the reason I think it is I will not accept that! The reason that I can't kill her is because she does not mock me? I have to test that theory. Lets see when I first appeared in front of her she didn't fright, or seem shocked nor worried. She seem more glad, she saw me a small smiled appeared and her eyes seem normal which lead me to be surprised and I lit my guard down for a second. I float towards her but she didn't step back, she just smiled as if she was telling me welcome or im glad you are here. I new she have heard of the tails doll curse so why wasn't she afraid for that I couldn't kill, not yet. I float to the ground, she walk towards me I was ready to let my claws be seen. She picked me up and placed me on a desk and said hello I didn't reply I confused and curious, why she was not scared. She patted me on my head and I growled in anger, she just smiled. She asked questions like "how are you" or "what do you like" and other strange questions, I didn't reply. She looked at me abit and left for a few seconds and returned with some needle and thread. She picked up my arm and started to sow up and opening of cloth revealing cotton. She said "you been through a lot haven't you?" I nodded. With all of that is that why I can't kill her? No that was the start the one thing she said to me, the one thing that made me gentle as I act now, the one thing that made me feel something then hatred is when she said "All because something looks scary doesn't mean its bad." That is what struck my non-existing heart. That is why I still don't want to kill her. I don't have to think back of what else happen because the process repeats. She takes care of me, each day she will wake up and walk towards me and pick me up and say "Good morning" then she will leave to go to a place with others for a long time, and I just wait. I would think of when I will kill her or really take her soul, I planned and pondered but nothing happens. Then she returns to the house and lift me up again and take me to a place were she eats, she tell me about her day. She always sound sad her eyes are full of sadness when she tells me about people she no longer wishes to be around as the tones of her voice lowers but I will nodded and she would smile. After she finishes eating she takes me to another room and plays sonic R the game I came out of and she would say that she loves to play as my character but she rather likes to have me here. After she is done playing and the night slowly falls she would take me to a desk with the needle and thread and start patching loose cloth while humming "Can you feel the sunshine", my favorite song on the game. After she was done patching me up, she will pick me up and place me back in her room and get ready for the next day. Then she would ask questions like "how are you" and other things like that, then she would go to bed and fall asleep. Me being a doll, not technically being a living creature, does not sleep so I would watch her, think about the position I am in, and waiting for the sun to rise.

I have notice that I am happy when she smiles, and angry when she is upset about other humans that she interacts with at that building. Nearly every day she would come home depressed, and upset. Her emotions are scattered and twisted, I wondered how they got this way?

I can't do this! Today she burst through the door with tears streaming down her face, she ran up to me yelling "please take my soul end this now!" I was in shocked I do not want to end her life so I shook my head. She fell to the floor pounding her fists on the ground saying please over and over again begging me to end her life. I don't want to kill her but I don't want to see her stuffer, so I raise my paw she looked up tears still streaming down her cheek, I show my claws and in one slash the job was done. Her body lay lifeless on the floor, eyes were glossed and a faint smile. In my paws were her soul and a great sadness forming in my heart, I am not going to shatter her soul instead I am going to combine it with my soul. She will live on with me and I will experience more emotion then I normally could and when the time comes. I will soon parish and her soul will release and be reborn, I wish then she can live a full and happy life. Maybe I will be lucky and I can join her as well, for my wrath has disappeared, the fire of my anger has burn out, and the curse is gone. I give my thanks to her.

Story by harusempei

I do not own tails doll or the song can you feel the sunshine give all credit to sega

Tails doll and can you feel the sunshine are own by Sega


End file.
